


Seven Battlestar Galactica Drabbles

by dashakay



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven BSG drabbles, all originally posted to the BSG Kink Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Battlestar Galactica Drabbles

**TITLE:** Brave New World  
**SUMMARY: **It's time you learned about women.  
**PAIRING: **Lee/Ellen

Lee leaves the party early. He doesn't want to be on this rotting old warship for the holidays. He's eighteen and restless. He leaves his father and the drunken Tighs to their brandy.

He's almost asleep when he hears the hatch open and the clicking of high heels. It's Mrs. Tigh.

"You're such a pretty boy," she says

He doesn't want her to touch him but he feels himself growing hard from her hand running up his thigh.

"It's time you learned about women."

She takes him into her hot mouth and he's lost to the swirling tongue of his teacher.

END  
**  
TITLE:** Friendship Ring  
**SUMMARY: **A worthwhile trade.  
**PAIRING:** Laura/Herself

Richard had given her a "friendship ring."

"We're married in the heart," he'd said. The ring was an emerald solitaire, surrounded by tiny diamonds.

Laura lies back and spreads her legs. A flip of the switch and the blue vibrator begins buzzing. She gasps as she presses it to her clitoris. Oh yes, so good. She'd missed this sensation. Her own fingers just don't do it for her anymore.

Like many things in life, Richard Adar was full of shit, she thinks as she comes harder than she has in ages.

The vibrator was totally worth trading in the ring.

END

**TITLE: **Girls' Day Out  
**SUMMARY:** Shopping, shoes and sex.  
**PAIRING:** Mary McDonnell/Kate Vernon

Mary twirls. "Do you like it?"

"See what a properly-fitting bra can do for you? No straps peeking out." Kate laughs. "Now you need a pair of black Louboutins, with those sexy red soles. If I see you in another pair from The Naturalizer..." Mary needs to loosen up, Kate thinks. She unzips the dress.

"What—" Kate doesn't let Mary finish. She kisses Mary hard on those pretty lips, her hands roaming the delicious curves of her body.

She's going to lay Mary down right here on this floor and lick her till she screams. The proper finale to any good shopping trip.

END

**TITLE:** Independence Day  
**SUMMARY:** It's revenge and not revenge.  
**PAIRING:** Anders/Dualla

"Our little secret," Dee whispers, pushing her bottom against Sam.

It's revenge and not revenge. The cuckolded spouses after it all crashed and burned.

Sam's larger than Lee, his skin warm and golden. "Did Lee ever do this to you?" he whispers, licking her shoulder blades.

"Never." She trembles on her knees as Sam thrusts into her ass. She's turning to liquid as his thick cock pushes in and pulls out. It's a cleansing fire, burning away the last traces of her husband.

Dee cries out into the night, claiming her freedom once again.

She'll never cry for Lee again.

END

**TITLE: **Lucky Man  
**SUMMARY: **Gaius Baltar is the luckiest man in the world.  
**PAIRING: **Roslin/Baltar

He has her where he wants her—under him, hands tied behind her head, her long legs hooked over his shoulders. He's never been deeper inside a woman before. The woman is Laura Roslin and she's calling out his name. "Oh, Gaius, frak me!"

He's the luckiest man in the world.

"This is fun," whispers a slithery voice in his ear.

Godsdamned Six, butting in.

"You're dreaming again," she whispers.

Roslin wiggles out from under him, her hands mysteriously unbound. "She's right, Gaius."

He wakes alone in his bed. "Frakking crazy bitches in my head," he mutters.

END

**TITLE:** Razor's Edge  
**SUMMARY:** Pain is simple.  
**PAIRING: **Kara/Laura

Pain is simple. Kara has always understood pain.

"More," she begs Laura. This trust thrills her. Laura has the knife in her hand and she will make Kara beautiful.

"You always want more," Laura laughs, but she's greedy, too. Kara feels the razor edge of the blade as it cuts curves, lines, whorls on her lower back.

"So red against your skin," Laura murmurs. Kara feels Laura's tongue licking up the blood. Kara's clit is so full, ready to burst from the beautiful, hazy pain.

"I'll always bleed for you," she gasps, touching herself frantically.

Kara has always understood pain.

END

**TITLE: **Stuck on You  
**SUMMARY: **Bill felt smug. Best lover ever.  
**PAIRING:** Laura/Bill

He was thrusting deeply into Laura from behind. Sweet asses of Kobol, this was amazing.

"Oh, Billllll, I'm so close."

Bill felt smug. Best lover ever.

He felt his cock slowing down. Her pussy now felt sticky and then he was stuck. He couldn't move.

"What the—" she said.

"I'm stuck." He tried to pull out, but his cock wouldn't budge.

"Oh, frakballs." Laura scrabbled on the shelf. "You grabbed the wrong tube, Bill!"

She handed him the tube. It wasn't lube, it was Scorpion Super Glue.

He didn't want to know what Cottle would have to say about this.

END


End file.
